


Perfect day.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff love romance Christmas eventual smut very explicit sex toys bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Very explicit smut at the end including sex toys... You've been warned.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 18





	Perfect day.

"Mum...mumma!, wake up santas been". Dina's little boy who I've now built the best relationship with comes running into our bedroom.  
"He's left presents lots of them! They even have my name on them" JJ squeals.

I smile at my little boys excitement. he may not legally or biologically be mine. but he knows I'm his mum just like I know he's my son.

"Well we best wake mamma up and go see what you got then" I smile as JJ climbs up onto our bed.

"Mamma" JJ screams standing directly above Dina. a food either side of her. 

"Hmm, your the most annoy three year old in the world! Lucky I love you" Dina groans pulling JJ into a hug.

"There's presents mamma! So many!" JJ smiles jumping up and down.

"Let's go see what you got" Dina smiles at her little boy before leaning over to me giving me a kiss.

"Morning beautiful" I smile.

"Hmm morning" she sighs contently.

All three of us walk down stairs to the living room. JJ running Infront of us jumping up and down pointing at the presents.  
"See I told you! I told you! He came mamma! Look mummy ! He came" 

Dina and I pretend to be shocked at how many presents Santa left. telling him he must have been a really good boy this year. 

"Can I open this one?" JJ asks pulling out a big box. 

"Does it have your name on it?" Dina asks holding her hand out for the gift.

JJ passes it to dina so she can check who the gift is for.

"Yes baby you can open it, this one is from mum" dina says smiling at me. 

"I'm so excited" he screams ripping the wrapping paper from the large box. 

"It's a super hero! I love you mummy" he says wrapping her arms around my neck. 

"And I love you, so much! Don't ever forget it my potato" I kiss his head. 

"Right babe this one is from me then the rest are from Santa" dina says, handing JJ a cutely wrapped box with a big blue sparkly bow on it. obviously spending a lot more time on her impressive gift wrapping than me. 

Again just like before JJ excitedly rips the paper off. 

"Wow" JJ grins down at his new collection of cars. "Thanks mamma" he wraps his arms around dina.

Dina and I sit and watch JJ open all his presents. he thanked Santa after opening every single one. The look on his face was priceless and made Christmas perfect. 

"Okay sweetheart you have just over two hours before its daddy's turn to have his Christmas with you" dina sighs sadly.

"It's okay mamma! I will come home, pluss I get more present from nanny pappy and daddy!" JJ cheers making dina and I laugh. 

"You do indeed my potato , what do you want to do until daddy comes?" I ask.

"Hmmm. Can we play this?" he holds up twister that 'santa' has bought for her.

We are well and truly into an intense game of twister JJ decided he would be the spinner and not take part. he was laughing hysterically at dinas moaning who's head was under my armpit. But our game got cut short by the doorbell.

"Daddy!!" JJ shouts throwing the twister board. 

"Ignore anything he says and stay calm" dina says, untangling herself from me. She walks to the door and let's jesse in. 

Dina hands jesse JJ over night bag. "he goes to bed at 7 jesse no later everytime you have him he comes home tired" dina says with a stern look. 

"I'll do what I want dina he's my son too" she shoots at her.

She sighs placing her hand on her head. " please jesse don't start"

"Whatever... Give mamma a kiss goodbye" Jesse says to JJ. 

Jesse kisses dina goodbye. And runs to me straight after. 

"I've got to give mum a kiss too!" he shouts making me smile. 

Jesse lets out a shot of laughter. "She's not your mum" 

"Jesse! Don't! Leave him alone he choose to call ellie that we didn't ask" Dina shouts at him. 

"Whatever, come on son" he takes hold of jjs hand and leaves with him. 

****

"You are his mum" dina says turning towards me and kissing my lips softly. "You've done more for him that anyone else has" 

"I know! He's an ass I'm use to it" I smile even though what he said did hurt a little. I know I'm not blood related to JJ but I think the world of that little boy. Id never allow anybody to hurt him. 

"Anyways now JJ is gone want your Christmas presents" she asks wiggling her eye brows. 

*********

"Here you go baby" she smiles handing me a perfectly wrapped box.

I smile tearing the paper from the box. 

A dildo. A huge silicone purple dildo.

"Urm thanks" I giggle a little uncomfortable.

She hands me the next present which is a whip. And the next one which is handcuffs. Fuck I didn't know this side of dina but I was eager to explore it.

"Urm okay" I giggled nervously. "Urm want your presents now?" I ask trying to change the awkward atmosphere. 

She shakes her head no and crawls access the floor on all fours with a sexy glint in her eyes which are fixed on mine the whole time. 

She moves her body up mine so her mouth is in line with my ear she nibbles on it a little and whispers "how about we go any play with your presents".

I bite down on my bottom lip trying to ignore the throbbing sensation running through my clit and labia. "I'm a little nervous" I admit.

"It's okay baby all you need to do is lay back and relax" she says smiling at me. She reaches out and grabs my hand running for the stairs with the sex toys under her free arm. 

She stands next to the bed waiting for me to stand next to her. as I do she pulls me in connecting her mouth to mine. she softly pushes her tongue through my already slightly parted lips. Our saliva mixes together as our kiss becomes more passionate. 

Slowly Dina pulls away. removing her lips from mine just so she can pull my top over my head. as soon as she throws it to the floor her lips are back but this time attached to my neck. 

She continues her assult of licking sucking and gently biting on my neck. her arms fumble around my back unclasping my bra and flinging it to the side.

"Fucking perfect" she smiles burying her face between my mounds. She uses both hand to massage my tits. Brushing her fingers over my nipples makes the go hard instantly. 

"Mmm" I try to suppress a moan but it comes out anyway. 

Removing her fingers from my nipples I moan only to be delighted when she replaces it with her mouth. She attaches her mouth over my right nipple sucking and biting on it whilst fiddling with the left. Once she's satisfied she switches over and gives the other the same treatment. 

I throw my head back in pleasure. trying once again to keep my moaning inside.

"Baby let me hear you, don't keep it in" Dina says still kissing my body. 

She removes my pants and underwear. 

"So beautiful" she smiles laying me down on the bed. "Baby if at any time you feel uncomfortable or it hurst just tell me and we can stop okay?" 

I nod not saying a word afraid if I did it would come out scared and shaky. 

"Give m your hands baby" I hold my arms out for her. she locks them in place above my head with the shiny metal cuffs.

My heart beat quickens. the feeling of having no control is sexy scary and nerve racking all at once. 

She makes a perfect line with her tongue from my jaw between my breast over my naval to my pussy. 

"Mmm fuck" I whisper.

"Let me hear it baby" she says. placing two fingers over my already hardened clit rubbing soft circles. 

"Ahh yes!"

She inserts two fingers inside of me. I'm already soaking wet. She soon attaches her mouth to my swollen clit.

I pull my hands to tangle in hair hair. but am soon reminded that they are cuffed to the bed frame.

Dina's Flicking her tongue back and forth over my hard clit. pumping two fingers in and out fast. I grind down against them. As my body is being thrown into ecstasy.

"Hmmm fuck baby I'm Gnna cum" i scream whilst she eats me out. Licking everywhere tasting every inch of me. 

She stops all action immediately and I moan in frustration. "For fuck sake dina" I pant trying to catch my breath. 

" not yet baby, hold on" she unlocks the hand cuffs. "Get on all fours babe" she asks. 

I get on all fours waiting for her to rock my world. legs spread apart enough so that she has a perfect view of my glistening pussy. 

"Mmm fuck that ass" dina moans slapping it. 

I wiggle is slightly giving her a little show. 

"Hmm have you been naughty ellie?" She asks grabbing hold of my pony tail pulling my head back a little. 

"Yes... Fucking spank me" I say getting a little too into dinas game. 

Dina takes hold of the whip and spanks my ass with it. The pain is unbearable but the pleasure is unimaginable. 

"Now Ellie do you feel like you've learnt your lesson?" She asks once again gripping onto my pony tail. 

"Yes. Dina just fuck me!" I scream.

"Such a filthy mouth" dina says, spanking my ass once more as I let out a loud moan. 

"You ready to fuck this cock?" Dina asks rubbing the dildo around my clit. 

"Mm fuck baby please" I moan.

She shoves the shaft into my tight wet pussy making me scream in pleasure. I move back and forth. riding the dildo as she thrusts it in and out of me at a fast and hard pace. 

"Mm yes that's it baby! Ahh fuck me!!" I scream over and over until my body releases its juices all over the shaft. 

I shiver from the loss of contact as dinas removes the shaft from my throbbing pussy. I watch closly as she licks every last drop of cum off it eager to taste my sweet juices. 

Throwing the toy on the ground she lays down beside me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas baby" she whispers.

**************


End file.
